lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures of Unten Jr.
Dear fans, Like many of you I was really,really pissed off by what they just did to us. How they treated Clarisse was absolutely unforgivable. I thought it was a joke at first, a dream sequence. But no, they actually did it. They actually did THAT to Clarisse. I was absolutely outraged.I wanted to go bazerka and kill all the writers.Rip their hearts out and force them to eat it in the name of Clarisse. How could they do that? Clarisse is one of the most beloved characters of all time. She should NOT be treated like that. I have thus written a story about how they should be treated. A proper example of writing and respecting Clarisse! ---- Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Sakeena and Quartz. No one could deny it. No one except Quartz and Sakeena, that is. They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust. Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them. A war of lust. And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war. Something had to be done. Or someone. This is the story of a time long ago– a time of myth and legend...... In the middle of all this, finally,Rachel could stand it no longer. She found Sakeena, and pulled them to one side "Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Quartz is around!" "What no! I am fine." "No. Its very clear. You need to do the Sexual congress with them" Everyone else in the room nodded at this. "But doing the sexual congress with Quartz...isn't that..umm...wrong?" "Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong. But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?" "No, I suppose not" Sakeena wondered off thinking of the sexual congress....how will she introduce the idea to Quartz? and would they accept it? Summary: I suck at writing summaries. Bsides the 'fic isn't that long! Unten Jr. was sitting behind her desk. She felt the tears well up in her eyes . After their last adventure, Unten Jr. found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Unten Jr. stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill her ripping him limb from limb, but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on her when she was at her weakest and darkest moment. When she needed her friends the most. But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Unten Jr. remembered fondly the day she discovered it. It was a tuesday morning she rememberanced. The memories surfaced before her mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Unten Jr. well knew it, a single tear welled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheek. Because even when all her 'friends' betrayed her, there was one consistant factor in her life: Quartz. And Unten Jr. knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Unten Jr. had for Quartz were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Quartz.Their relationship would probably only ever be physical. Alas, Unten Jr. thought to herself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Unten Jr. be destined to destroy Quartz? Can she ever tell Quartz how much Quartz means to Unten Jr.? If only she could. Then all her pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Strafe (who told her he loved her, only to stab her right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Quartz and Unten Jr.'s true feelings for Her. A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark! Fortunately Aran worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Quartz's ruffians. Their search led to a gay night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Seattle. Unten Jr. was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Seattle. But the courage in her was greater than her fear because with her patheticness she should be able to accomplish anything, right, Unten Jr. thought to herself. And Aran would join Unten Jr.. So not to fall out of fashion they both stripped and squeezed into their most gothyest clothing. Unten Jr. had to admit that Aran looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But Unten Jr. didn't dare to comment on that. Unten Jr. instead poored down her soul into her make-up. She bore incandesent blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking strips and gave Aran the same treatment. Aran gorgeous eyes met Unten Jr.'s and for a moment they were both swimming in a pool made of a lovely combination of their eyes colours. It was romance they knew, but they didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not! Oh hell, Quartz could wait. Now Unten Jr. looked upon Aran with lust filling her wombsday book. Quartz could be taking over the world for what Unten Jr. cared, now it should be all about her and Aran. But little did Unten Jr. know that in fact Aran had been lusting after her as well! With force and lust Aran threw Unten Jr. onto the closet and thrusted himself right into Unten Jr.. Unten Jr. moaned. they came. Then they went off and defeated Quartz. Sakeena finally found a moment to pull Quartz away from the others, to have a private moment. "Sakeena we have to do it" "I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else." "So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?" "Yes. For the team" "No...for us" Sakeena leapt on Quartz at that moment.The raging lycanthrope they kept locked up finally unleashed. Sakeena and Quartz quickly became a ball of body-partsand blood. Buttocks, torsos and legs all tangled together. Sakeena didn't know what bit to focus on, so grabbed a spare old fellow and dived in. "More! More! More!" whispered Quartz to Sakeena. Their love making was like a sunrise of vaginas. Its like they were everywhere - inescapable (not that either of them wanted to escape them). Things got...messy...from that point on. Nearby the others occasionally heard various bodily function noises. But politely ignored it. This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed. So they defeated Quartz and everyone was satisfied! Quartz: what do you mean, it's not over yet?! I'm invincible! Unten Jr.: No No, back into your casket! Quartz: Grrrr. You will never get me in my box. I am too large and too sexy!my busters wont fit! Author: Ohh no, it looks like the characters still want a story! Unten Jr.: of course we do! Or cake. I love cake! Quartz: Well I'm gonna steal your cake! Unten Jr.: Noooo! Whats going to be my dinner now!? Quartz: mhuahahaha, life isn't worht living without caaaaaaaaake, so just die already will you?! Unten Jr.: OK, Ur right, life isn't worth living without the awesomeness of cake. Farewell bitter world of cakelessness! Strafe: chotto mate-ah! Quartz: huh ;^_^; Rachel: domo desu-ka @_@? Unten Jr.: Caaaaaake, need cake. Like brains, but cake! Strafe: well, I want you, how about that? Strafe winked at Unten Jr., but wasn't into men . But Rachel was all hot 'n that, Unten Jr. thought. So '' ''Left the fanfic and looked for a nice bed to crawl into together and maybe more Unten Jr.: Oh definitely more, I'm going to rip your clothes off and rub my snapper and your wombsday book until we achieve perfect femlovin'! Author: well, looks like they'll be busy for a little while. Cake?. Quartz: Nooo the cake is a lie. Gimme it! The end Category:Randomly Generated Stories Category:Fanfic Maker Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Writings